In GSM cellular radio telephone networks the Short Message Service (SMS) is a service that enables a user to send text messages to, and receive text messages from, other users using remote terminals such as their mobile cellular radiotelephones—hereinafter referred to as Mobile Stations (MS). The SMS function attempts to deliver a message to a mobile station (MS) whenever the mobile station is registered to the network, even when the terminal is engaged in a voice or data call. The mobile station may also roam throughout the network and still be capable of sending and receiving messages A mobile station configured for SMS provides methods for the user to receive, read, write/edit, clear, send, and save messages.
When a mobile station is switched off or not within range, then the text message is stored until the mobile station is able to receive the message. The network stores messages in at least one SMS Center (SMSC), and messages are sent to the mobile station from the SMSC. SMSC's are used to route SMS messages and are linked to network service centers. Various SMS protocol layers receive the messages and check their contents. If the contents are valid, and assuming that there is room for incoming text messages in the memory of the mobile station, the message is received and stored. Otherwise, the message is rejected.
Reference can be had to the TIA Interim Standards IS-136 and IS-37, and also to a document entitled “TDMA Forum, Implementation Guide: Short Message Terminals Compliant With IS-136 and IS-137” (Ed. D. Holmes, vers. 7.0, Apr. 20, 1995). U.S. Pat. No. 5,915,222: “Transporting Short Message Service (SMS) Messages Within a Telecommunication Network” likewise describes the Short Message Service—the components, their functions, and how they relate to other components and the system as a whole. These documents specify a type of SMS and the various system and terminal level protocols required to provide SMS in a cellular telecommunications system.
It is also possible for users to send text messages from Internet web sites—known as SMS gateways. SMS messages may also be sent from a mobile station to computer applications running on servers—commonly referred to as an External Short Message Entity (ESME)—and vice versa. In this instance, the SMSC (Short Message Service Center) receives the SMS message from the cellular network, or from an internet gateway, respectively, and then immediately forwards the message to either the ESME—which is typically stationary and constantly connected—or to an addressed mobile station (if it is reachable)—depending upon which direction the text message is being transmitted.
Reference can be had to the 3rd Generation Partnership Project's Technical Specification Document No. 3G TS 23.039 version 2.0.0: “Interface protocols for the connection of Short Message Service Centres' (SMSC's) to Short Message Entities (SMEs)” which formally specifies how a third party—commonly referred to as a value-added service—can provide value-added content, such as information, communication, or computing services—and can interface ESME applications with the cellular radio telephone network's SMS system.
Examples of ESME applications include:                Alerts originating from a Voice-Mail server indicating voice messages at a customer's mailbox.        Messages originated from terminals at a corporate customer's site.        An ESME sends or requests a “Delivery Receipt”.        
When an ESME—either acting on its own behalf, or as an intermediary for other ESME's—establishes communication with the SMSC, two ‘virtual connections’ are required. One is used for messages originating in the ESME, and the response messages for them. (e.g., submit short message, query short message, cancel short message, etc.), while the other is used for messages originating in the SMSC and their responses (e.g., deliver short message). A latter “virtual connection” is known as a Bind operation—in the form of a Bind request.
The purpose of the Bind operation is to register an instance of an ESME with the SMSC system. As such, the Bind request must provide key information—parameters—within the “message” field of the protocol message. One particular parameter that is used is the address_range, which is used for routing SMS messages and delivery receipts to an ESME.
Where an ESME is acting as an intermediary to other ESME's they are generally referred to as an SME Agent (SMEA). In this case, the SMEA specifies a range of ESME addresses that it wishes to serve—that is, all the addresses of end-ESME's that it will act on behalf of. This range of address is a “regular expression”. The “regular expression” in this context is a text pattern representing a range of addresses or a specific address. This may be defined explicitly in the bind request or configured by SMSC administration. These terms are specifically used for the SMPP interface implementations of the Logica Corporation. Different SMSC manufacturers use different SMSC interface implementations, but it will be understood that the communication between SMSC's and SMEA's/ESME's are—essentially—similar whatever interface implementation is used.
Cellular radiotelephone network operators typically allocate a three or four-digit numerical address (commonly referred to as an SMSC “access code”) to ESME's. This access code is used by the SMSC to identify the ESME to which an SMS message is to be routed. While an end-ESME would typically be assigned a singular SMSC access code like “2345” so that only messages sent to “2345” will be sent to it, an intermediate SMEA will need more than one access code because it serves a number of end ESME's. This multiple access code will typically specify a range of addresses—indicated by a regular expression in the form of “2345*” (note the asterisk), where the asterisk indicates a range of addresses all served by an SMEA with the access code “2345” i.e. this range for instance, refer to all addresses beginning with “2345”.
We refer to the group of numbers represented by the asterisk, “*”, in “2345*” as a suffix—that is the string of numbers that immediately follow the access code. Each end ESME—for a particular SMEA—will therefore relate to a different suffix
A problem exists with the current approach for provisioning value-added services—as provided through ESME's—in that the process is often carried out manually. Presently, the network operator has to configure their SMS system, Issue an access code, password, and specify other technical parameters, before the content provider's ESME becomes functionally connected. Occasionally, a Wireless Application Service Provider (WASP) intermediates to facilitate the process. But even in such cases, the burden is merely shifted away from the content provider.
A further problem relates to the centralized control that cellular radiotelephone network operators have over the kind of value-added services offered. Although it can be argued that that is the operator's prerogative, users can benefit more from a market economy of content providers. Policy aside, the current provisioning infrastructure is too centralized to foster an Internet-like diversity of services.
Mobile subscribers, i.e. users, encounter a different set of problems. Consider the prior art described in the U.S. Pat. No. 6,230,004. This patent discloses a common SMS value-added service request, where a subscriber sends a message, comprised of keywords (sometimes cryptic, like SPR for Stock Price) and/or parameters such as a symbol of a traded stock (which are already cryptic on their own), to a content provider. The latter, in turn, replies with the result of the operation (i.e., the content service requested).
As content providers grow in numbers, it becomes increasingly difficult to remember keywords, parameters, and the prescribed format with which these must be ordered within the message (e.g., keyword, followed by city, followed by date, etc.).
A Subscriber Identification Module (SIM) Tool Kit (STK) is a card pre-loaded with menus of value-added services. This provides some advantages, but this too is not without a cost; a subscriber must still physically trade-in the old SIM card, pay for a new SIM Tool Kit, and upgrade yet again once new STK's are issued.
Lastly, users are the least empowered of the messaging entities. Network operators determine the portfolio of services offered to their subscribers, and content providers control how services are used, thereby prescribing keywords, parameters, etc.